gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back/@comment-3178344-20111230182558
Live chat: A Technical Representative will be delivering World-Class support to you shortly. With 1 guests in queue, your wait time is expected to be 1 minutes. You are now chatting with 'Chase' Chase: Hello, welcome to Pirates Online Technical Support. Captain Shadow: Hello! So I was on live chat, wanting the old body types to come back, and "Karmel" told me I needed a petition if I wanted it to happen, here it is. Captain Shadow: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Petition:Bringing_the_Old_Body_Types_Back Chase: Thank you, I will inform the team of your petition. Captain Shadow: Please check it out. Chase: I will forward it to the appropriate department. Captain Shadow: Almost 200 LEGIT pirates signed it, visit the link for more info. I am the founder or the petition, and I have worked for months on it. Captain Shadow: Can you please have them send me an email tell me what they think of it and if things will be done? Chase: I cannot say if they will contact you or not. Captain Shadow: Chase... I have worked and worked and worked on this petition and many have signed it, we WANT something done bringing the old body types back. Chase: I do my part of sending to the appropriate people, but that is all I can do. Captain Shadow: But Chase... I don't want them to ignore it, is there any way I can know what they think of it? Captain Shadow: What they will do about it? Captain Shadow: I kinda want to know all that. Chase: I cannot say what will be done, or if they will contact you. I will be sure to send you contact info along with it. Captain Shadow: Should I give you my email? Chase: Sure. Captain Shadow: I have an idea... this might work... if they don't contact me, I'll just send an email to them? Should I do that? Chase: I cannot give out any internal contact info. Captain Shadow: No I mean... I can send I feedback email. Captain Shadow: If I don't hear back from them Chase: If you do not hear from them, you cannot send them feedback. Captain Shadow: No, I mean if I don't hear from them, can I send the petition through the feedback thing on your site? Chase: Yes, you can do that. Captain Shadow: Okay Captain Shadow: So here is my email.. so they can contact me if they want Captain Shadow: The people who you are giving it to. Captain Shadow: *************** ( I gave them my email ) Chase: Okay, thank you for your dedication. Captain Shadow: And here is the link to the petition (its on a Wiki site), scroll down and you will see 186 people (legit pirates) who want the old body types back. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Petition:Bringing_the_Old_Body_Types_Back Chase: I will send it up right away. Captain Shadow: Thanks :) Captain Shadow: Hopefully they will give us back the body types... Captain Shadow: Many people want them back (as shown on the petition). Chase: Thanks for sailing into Live Chat. Goodbye! Captain Shadow: Bye :) Captain Shadow: Thanks for all your help :) Chase: Your welcome!